A Million Worlds Apart
by Aelig
Summary: Ils ont des milliers de pensées et de mots l'un pour l'autre, mais trop d'espace entre eux pour pouvoir se les partager vraiment - trop d'espace même pour se regarder face à face et oser se dire "tu me manques". - OS, pour le prompt "Things you said with too many miles between us".


**Titre :** A million worlds apart.

 **Rating :** T au cas où.

 **Personnages :** Keith, Lance, Shiro, Krolia, Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Coran.

 **Paring :** Keith/Lance (mais ils sont très aveugles).

 **Genre :** Romance, Friendship, Angst.

 **Chronologie :** Saison 4 à 6.

 **Disclaimer :** Voltron : Legendary Defender, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

 **Remerciements :** À ma bêta adorée, **Little Amsel** , pour ses corrections et conseils ! Love sur toi ma belle !

 **N/A :**

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien !

Personnellement, pas du tout, la saison 8 (et la dernière) sort demain lmao, je me prépare déjà à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. (D'ailleurs, au passage, je posterai un OS dans la matinée avant de regarder la saison, si jamais ;D)

Cet OS m'a été demandé par **Karten** sur Twitter ! J'ai eu l'idée direct et damn j'ai adoré l'écrire. Vraiment. Par contre c'est pas excessivement joyeux. J'ai essayé de rester dans le canon le plus possible, d'imaginer ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de Lance et de Keith. Also j'ai toujours imaginé qu'ils avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre mais étaient incapable de s'en rendre compte/se l'avouer :D

Bref, je suis assez content·e de moi pour le coup (laissez moi me féliciter svp), alors j'espère que ça vous plaira !

 _Bonne lecture ~ :3c_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A MILLION WORLDS APART**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

KLANCE – 15 - « Things you say with too many miles between us »

.

.

.

Lance avait l'habitude de la solitude. Enfin, pas tellement quand il était petit, okay, soyons honnête – y avait toujours ses frères, ses sœurs, puis son neveu et sa nièce et – et au final, il y avait toujours tellement de monde que son espace vital s'en retrouvait inexistant. Ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé – il avait l'habitude, après tout. Il avait toujours vécu dans ce milieu. Et puis, après, il avait partagé la chambre d'Hunk, et bien sûr qu'ils passaient leur temps ensemble – eh, ils étaient meilleurs amis !

Mais quelque part, oui, il connaissait la solitude. Il avait toujours construit son petit espace à lui. Il avait toujours été un peu seul, avec ses pensées qu'il ne partageait jamais, son cœur près à exploser et ses sourires parfois un peu brisés. Pas vraiment quand il était enfant – mais eh, il avait grandi, et sa confiance s'était brisée, éclatée, et il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir vraiment retrouvée. Il regardait les autres, il regardait où il en était ; et il se demandait, toujours, _est-ce que c'est suffisant, est-ce que j'en fais assez, est-ce que je suis assez bon, assez doué, est-ce j'ai vraiment ma place ici_ ?

Il n'était jamais vraiment sûr de la réponse, et quelque part, ça le terrifiait.

Devoir tout perdre – les Paladins, Voltron, Red – ouais, ça le terrifiait. Pour une fois, il avait l'impression d'appartenir vraiment à quelque chose, d'y avoir sa place, alors il voulait s'y accrocher. Même si ses pensées lui susurraient dans la chaleur traîtresse de la nuit que c'est lui qui aurait dû partir, s'écarter – parce que ouais. Quelque part, il s'en voulait. Il regardait en arrière, et il se demandait si c'était pas à cause de lui que Keith était parti et – et il s'en voulait atrocement.

xXx

Keith ne voyait les Paladins que rarement ; en fait, à partir du moment où il avait décidé de partir vraiment pour la Blade, ben, c'est comme s'il était destiné à ne juste plus les voir.

Ça le blessait. Il s'était attaché à eux, vraiment, eux tous – et puis il y avait Shiro, et il ne pensait pas que son aîné pourrait encore à ce point lui manquer vu tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà traversés. Shiro avait disparu, et puis il était revenu, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans l'espace, et Shiro avait de nouveau disparu. Finalement, il l'avait retrouvé – enfin retrouvé. Et cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui était parti. _J'ai fui_ , qu'il se disait et répétait en boucle – c'était pas forcément très loin de la vérité.

S'attacher aux gens, ça lui faisait peur – le seule personne qu'il avait vraiment aimée avant, c'était son père, et son père était mort. Sa mère, il ne l'avait jamais connue – puisque visiblement elle avait préféré aller se battre dans une guerre intergalactique en laissant son fils et son amant derrière elle. Ça le mettait en colère – tout le mettait en colère. Que son père soit mort, sa mère partie, qu'il se soit retrouvé à l'orphelinat avec personne pour l'adopter, ses imbéciles qui se trouvaient spirituels à ramener sur le tapis ses parents inexistants – tout. Il s'énervait, et il réagissait excessivement, comme – eh bien, comme cette fois où son institutrice avait conseillé à Shiro de ne pas le prendre à la Garrison et qu'il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de voler la voiture de Shiro en retour. Mais c'était blessant, franchement, qui disait ce genre de choses ? Surtout un professeur ?

Mais – mais Shiro lui avait donné sa chance. Comme ça. Il avait cru en lui, avait pris soin de lui ; et c'était la première fois depuis si longtemps, Keith avait oublié comment ce que ça faisait d'être soutenu, aimé – de ne plus être seul. Il s'était accroché à lui – mais il n'avait pas été en colère quand Shiro était parti, parce qu'il lui avait juré qu'il reviendrait et, et juste cette fois Keith voulait le croire.

Ça avait pris un an et une annonce sur sa mort mais il avait tenu sa promesse – il était revenu. Mais entre-temps – entre-temps Keith s'était isolé, bien plus isolé, beaucoup trop isolé. Il n'avait jamais su faire avec les gens, mais – ouais, soudainement, ne plus être seul, ça avait été bizarre. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas seulement Shiro, mais aussi Pidge, et Hunk, et puis surtout Lance – qui était si difficile à rater tant il mettait un point d'honneur à se ramener dès qu'on parlait à Keith, ou parlait de Keith, ou juste mentionnait Keith. Keith qui n'avait jamais compris d'où venait cette prétendue rivalité parce que – honnêtement, il n'avait rien contre Lance, et il ne comprenait pas le but de sans cesse se confronter. Genre, l'Empire Galra, c'était bien suffisant comme ennemi, non ? Pourquoi s'en rajouter un au sein de leur équipe ? C'était idiot.

Mais, eh, Keith avait voulu faire des efforts, et se rapprocher d'eux tous – de Lance. Et, bien sûr – ben, comme d'habitude, Lance le provoquait, et lui répondait et, ouais, okay, peut-être qu'ils se disputaient un peu trop parfois sans réelle raison derrière. Mais – au final, ils avaient fini par s'entendre – bien s'entendre, non ? Au moins, eh bien, au moins Lance le respectait quand il était le leader de Voltron – à la place de Shiro, ça avait été juste temporaire et il ne comptait pas y retourner de sitôt. Mais ils avaient plutôt bien travaillé ensemble – quand il était devenu le Paladin de Red à sa place et que quelque part, Keith avait compris qu'il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Mais Lance avait été là, l'avait rassuré, respecté, n'avait jamais cessé de le remettre à sa place quand il en avait besoin. C'était étrange, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé ça de Lance juste quelques semaines avant que tout ça n'arrive mais – ouais, c'était arrivé, et ils ne se disputaient plus, plus vraiment, et Keith aurait presque eu peur du silence si Lance n'avait pas toujours été là malgré tout – il parlait moins fort, était plus sérieux peut-être, parfois – mais il était là.

Il était là, ouais, – avant. Parce qu'après, Keith avait fui, lâchement – et maintenant, il était seul, entièrement seul, et il ne s'était jamais senti plus... Perdu, de sa vie.

Peut-être – peut-être que la prochaine fois qu'ils les croiseraient au détour d'une mission – peut-être qu'il s'excuserait.

xXx

Okay – avouons-le, être auprès de Pidge et Hunk était fun – la plupart du temps. Bien sûr, Lance les considérait comme ses meilleurs amis et – et ouais, quelque part, oui, c'était ce qu'ils étaient – c'était pas juste une considération, une impression, mais plutôt une réalité un peu fragile qu'il avait peur de briser en la nommant un peu trop fort, devant trop de gens qui ne seraient pas d'accord. Et il les adorait, chacun à leur manière ; Hunk parce que, eh, c'était Hunk, qui n'aimait pas ce gars, sérieusement – et puis Lance avait la chance de le connaître depuis longtemps, de s'être rapproché de lui, et ça s'était construit petit à petit, mais c'était bien _présent_ ; Pidge parce que, elle serait sûrement capable de le tuer s'il osait dire le contraire, déjà, et puis parce qu'étrangement, il avait réussi à percer sa carapace, et à partir de là ça avait été plus facile – elle avait été plus ouverte, plus sincère, et il avait commencé à se sentir plus protecteur avec elle, aussi. Et ouais, aussi – eux deux, c'étaient des génies.

Rien d'embêtant, sauf quand il était avec eux et qu'ils se mettaient à, eh bien, faire ces trucs de génies auxquels il ne comprenait rien. Et c'était pas vraiment de leur faute, après tout, ils travaillaient sur Voltron, pour Voltron, des trucs de la coalition, dont ils avaient besoin, tout ça – c'était pas comme si c'était un projet personnel qu'ils avaient le temps de construire et qu'ils pouvaient mettre de côté si facilement. Mais ouais – Lance se sentait mis à l'écart.

Peut-être qu'il se mettait lui-même à l'écart, aussi. Il ne passait pas trop de temps avec qui que ce soit – Shiro était trop occupé, Allura passait son temps avec la Barbie aux cheveux trop beaux pour être réels (et qui étaient sans aucun doute une perruque), et Pidge et Hunk avaient plein de trucs urgents de génie à faire alors – ouais, il avait pas grand-monde avec qui passer son temps. Il s'entraînait, parfois. Okay, souvent, bien plus souvent qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Parfois, parfois, Allura était là et ils discutaient, et passaient même du bon temps ensemble et – ouais, ça faisait battre son cœur bien plus vite, il avait envie de sourire et de se dépasser et d'être encore meilleur, pour pouvoir un jour, juste avoir l'impression de _mériter_ être ami avec elle.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais – sa confiance avait chuté abruptement, comme cherchant à rejoindre les fins fonds de l'univers, à mille années-lumières de lui. Il se sentait vide – peut-être que ça avait un lien avec cette solitude rampante qui lui collait à la peau, il savait pas trop. Il pensait de plus en plus à sa famille ; son neveu et sa nièce qui devaient bien avoir grandi, maintenant – à leurs âges, on grandissait trop vite ; à sa mère, qui avait toujours été si aimante et proche de ses enfants et qui devait tellement souffrir, en sachant son plus jeune loin d'elle – ou peut-être même qu'elle ne savait pas où il était, parce que ce serait franchement étonnant que la Garrison aie dit la vérité à ce sujet ; à son père, qui devait être perdu, un peu – il n'avait jamais trop su comment réagir dans ce genre de situation, lui qui était si gentil, doux, et affectueux, et regardait ses enfants s'épanouir avec tellement de fierté ; à Luis, et sa femme Lisa, toujours présents pour lui et l'accueillaient avec le sourire quand il venait leur rendre visite – et il se demandait, _qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu dire aux enfants_ pour expliquer tout ça ? ; à Marco, ce grand frère un peu protecteur et blagueur qu'il avait toujours été, si prompt à lui donner des conseils pour un peu près tout et n'importe quoi – surtout n'importe quoi, en fait ; à Veronica, toujours si droite et sérieuse, professionnelle jusqu'au bout des ongles et jamais lassée de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il voulait apprendre – celle qui le taquinait sans doute le plus, aussi ; ses grands-parents, parce que bon sang ils se faisaient vieux et, chaque jour il priait pour que la mort ne les ait pas emportés alors qu'il était loin d'eux ; et à Rachel, aussi, surtout, parce que – eh, comment auraient-ils pu ne pas être proches, eux deux ? Ils lui manquaient tous atrocement, et le vide se faisait bien plus ressentir alors qu'il était allongé sous sa couette, à attendre un sommeil qui ne venait pas.

Il ne regrettait pas d'être un Paladin, pourtant. Sa famille lui manquait – mais il savait que la cause pour laquelle il se battait demandait des sacrifices. Il espérait qu'il reviendrait vers eux, aussi – il voulait y croire de tout son être. Il pouvait attendre, bien sûr qu'il le pouvait – il n'avait p as le droit d'être égoïste à ce sujet. Pidge aussi avait perdu sa famille – Hunk aussi avait envie de revoir les siens. Ils étaient tous dans le même bateau alors – il se taisait.

Et puis, pour ne rien arranger – ouais, Keith était parti. Il se sentait coupable. À chaque fois qu'il y pensait – la culpabilité lui nouait le ventre, et il avait envie de pleurer. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que _Keith_ puisse lui manquer mais, eh, visiblement c'était la vérité. Il en avait parlé avec Pidge, une fois, lors d'une de leurs sessions de jeux vidéos – elle l'avait regardé avec cet air un peu indéchiffrable qu'elle avait quand elle réfléchissait, et puis elle lui avait parlé, doucement, focalisée sur l'écran.

« Mais pourquoi tu te sens coupable de ça ? C'est pas toi qui lui a demandé de partir, que je sache. »

Il s'était senti un peu honteux, et il avait perdu bêtement plusieurs points de vie alors qu'il marmonnait des mots sans suite dans sa barbe inexistante.

« Laaaance, fais attention un peu. Et réponds plus clairement ! »

Il avait soupiré – avait regardé l'écran, et pris le temps de réfléchir à ça, pour une fois.

« Je sais pas ? On avait parlé, y a un moment et... Je sais pas. J'ai juste envie qu'il revienne. Tu crois que c'est parce qu'il me détestait trop qu'il est parti ? »

Elle avait levé les yeux au ciel, zigouillé allègrement un monstre et repris le fil de la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

« Déjà, t'es pas le centre de son monde même s'il semble au centre du tien-

\- C'est faux- » protesta-t-il aussitôt.

« Donc j'en doute et ne m'interromps pas quand j'essaye de te remonter le moral ! Bref, je pense pas que Keith accorde tant d'importance que ça à tout ça, puis si tu me dis que vous avez parlé sans vous sauter à la gorge, ça semble encore moins logique. Vous aviez l'air plus... Calme ? Ces derniers temps. Quand vous étiez ensemble, je veux dire. »

Lance avait haussé les épaules, raclé sa gorge – comme cherchant à cacher une gêne qu'il ne savait pas avoir.

« J'sais pas. Peut-être. »

Ils avaient repris le cours du jeu, à peine interrompu par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre et se ferme, plusieurs fois, et les boissons qu'Hunk avait posées devant eux. S'il ne jouait pas, il aimait à les regarder et trouvait ça amusant de les voir se disputer – ou du moins Lance était un peu près sûr que c'était le cas. Il lisait souvent un peu, et puis partait leur faire des collations, et revenait – quelque part, c'était sûrement plus pour profiter d'un moment à eux trois, parce que c'était de plus en plus rare.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui dirais, s'il revenait ? »

Hunk avait lâché ça, genre, trente minutes après la fin de leur discussion avec Pidge et – et Lance n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Il avait regardé l'écran, l'oeil vide, manquant la remarquable manière dont sa soudaine immobilité avait tué son personnage – et contribué à achever celui de sa meilleure amie peu de temps après, qui avait poussé une gueulante toute en mots colorés. Il s'était senti hébété – bête un peu, aussi. Il ne savait pas – qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire, au final ?

 _Enfin de retour parmi nous ?_

 _Est-ce que tu vas rester, cette fois ?_

 _Tu m'as- nous as manqué, tu sais._

 _Content de te revoir, Keith._

 _Tu as finis de nous bouder ?_

 _Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si tu es parti ?_

 _Je suis désolé, s'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas, c'était pas, je voulais pas ça, je te jure, j'ai jamais voulu que tu partes-_

 _J'ai été stupide, c'est de ma faute, s'il te plaît, pardonne-moi-_

 _Ne repars pas, s'il te plaît, ne repars pas encore une fois – ne m'abandonne pas, pas encore, Keith-_

 _S'il te plaît-_

 _Reste avec moi-_

Il avait cligné des yeux, et puis eu ce drôle de mouvement – secouer la tête pour dire non alors qu'il haussait les épaules en même temps, et ses deux amis l'avaient regardé avec un même air dubitatif.

Mais il ne pouvait pas donner de meilleure réponse – il avait juste trop de choses à lui dire, et pas assez en même temps – comme si le temps lui manquait et lui manquerait indéfiniment. Il avait cessé de croire qu'il pourrait recroiser Keith de sitôt et avoir une réelle conversation avec lui, à vrai dire – et il avait commencé à, si bien s'entendre avec lui ? À avoir une vraie relation, basée sur le respect et non une fausse haine de sa part ? Il y avait – il y avait _quelque_ _chose_ , et maintenant, il n'y avait _plus_ _rien_ , parce que Keith avait _fui_. Et ça l'énervait, et le rendait triste, et il avait envie de frapper Keith ou de se frapper la tête contre un mur parce que ça lui faisait _mal_ et il ne comprenait même pas _pourquoi_.

Il avait senti l'étreinte rassurante d'Hunk contre lui et la petite main de Pidge qui s'accrochait à son bras, plissant le tissu sous sa prise et – et il avait sentis leurs regards inquiets, il les avait sentit et il s'en était senti encore plus mal.

« Lance, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer- »

Hunk s'était excusé, encore et encore, et Pidge l'avait fixé, et il avait juste fermé les yeux, laissant ses sanglots remplir sa gorge et ses yeux et son visage et juste lui tout entier parce que, vraiment, il y avait rien d'autre à faire. Il les avait laissé le consoler, et ils ne lui avaient pas posé de questions et il était si reconnaissant pour ça – et puis, honnêtement, il n'aurait pas su quoi répondre.

Il y repensait, aujourd'hui – à chaque fois qu'il était un peu trop seul, il pensait à Keith, et c'était pire encore, mais la phrase d'Hunk tournait dans sa tête et – et ouais, qu'est-ce qu'il lui dirait ?

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir – parce que trop de phrases tournaient dans sa tête et qu'il ne savait pas laquelle choisir – laquelle serait la meilleure, la plus appropriée, laquelle traduirait le mieux ces sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas et sur lesquels il avait tant de mal à mettre la main ?

Au moins – au moins il savait ce qu'il dirait à Keith, là tout de suite, s'il le voyait – _reviens, s'il te plaît_.

 _Reviens._

xXx

L'éclat brisé dans les yeux de Lance hantait Keith à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Il n'en disait rien – pas pour l'instant, il apprenait juste à être à l'aise aux alentours de sa mère, et ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses dont ils devaient parler avant qu'il n'en arrive à se confier à elle à ce niveau. Mais il voyait, encore et encore, Lance lui dire qu'il y avait trop de Paladins, et qu'il pouvait se retirer parce qu'ils avaient besoin des plus _compétents_ – et même aujourd'hui, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lance ne se comptait pas dedans. Keith avait toujours vu Lance comme quelqu'un de doué – il avait un certain don de sniper toujours utile, et lorsqu'il pilotait Black Lance avait toujours été là pour le soutenir et l'aider. Même quand il se sentait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de bien – Lance était juste là, et le regardait, et lui redonnait confiance en l'espace de deux mots et un geste réconfortant. Il ne savait même pas comment il faisait, comment il savait toucher juste à chaque fois – il n'était pas non bien sûr de pourquoi ça le touchait autant venant de _Lance_.

Parfois, il se disait que comme il était bloqué sur une sorte de baleine de l'espace avec sa mère pour il ne savait combien de temps, il aurait de quoi y penser à loisir. Il se demandait juste s'il en avait vraiment envie. Il se demandait juste s'il allait apprécier avoir encore et encore ses pensées focalisées sur Lance – et les autres Paladins – alors qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, et qu'il était loin d'eux et- Et okay, la situation le frustrait. Beaucoup. Et, et ils lui _manquaient_. Tous.

Il avait envie de se lever avec l'odeur de la cuisine d'Hunk, qui poussait Coran loin de son lieu favori pour préparer les meilleurs plats à ses amis – ça le détendait, aussi, il avait avoué une fois quand Keith était au beau milieu d'une insomnie et qu'Hunk avait pris le temps de lui préparer quelque chose de chaud à boire ; écouter les histoires folles de Coran en se demandant laquelle était vraie, laquelle totalement inventée – et puis admirer un peu comment il arriver à rester toujours dans cet état d'esprit un peu optimiste alors qu'ils pouvaient tous mourir à tout instant ; être avec Shiro, juste être avec lui, finalement – lui parler, s'entraîner, juste sa présence lui suffisait, parce qu'il avait promis d'être _toujours_ là et, et il lui manquait ; essayer de comprendre Pidge et son vocabulaire beaucoup trop technique, et apprécier chacune de ses réussites parce qu'elles se faisaient ressentir comme si c'était les leurs ; lui et Allura, ça avait jamais été quelque chose de grandiose mais, quelque part, ils étaient un peu pareils – et soudainement, il avait envie de mieux apprendre à la connaître et d'être là pour elle, parce que lui aussi il savait ce que ça faisait de perdre sa famille et son foyer, et il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir plus aidée ; et, et puis Lance, bizarrement, aussi – parce que là tout de suite, c'est vers lui qu'il avait envie de se tourner pour lui parler de sa mère et de tous ces nouveaux sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui, parce qu'après tout, Lance connaissait tout ce qui était familial lui et – et il voulait juste le voir, l'entendre rire et le voir sourire, et apprécier sa présence, aussi.

Et tout ça le prenait à la gorge mais – mais Lance plus, parce qu'il avait tellement envie de le voir et de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait soudainement mais son esprit ne cessait de lui dire encore et encore, _Lance te déteste, il te respecte juste, il ne te voit que comme son leader et sûrement pas un ami_ , et soudainement il se sentait démuni et il avait envie de pleurer. Il avait eu envie de se mettre en colère mais – à quoi bon ? Ça ne changerait rien à ça. Ça ne changerait rien au fait qu'il était coincé à des années-lumières de lui et qu'il ne pourrait clairement pas arranger les choses.

Sa mère s'assit en face de lui, et il sursauta parce que clairement, il n'était pas habitué à sa présence – pas quand elle se faisait aussi silencieuse et débarquait soudain de nulle part. Pourtant, il se sentait bien plus serein en sa présence qu'il ne le pensait. Peut-être que c'était dû à ce qu'il avait vu – les flashbacks, sur elle et son père. Il comprenait mieux, peut-être – même s'il avait clairement besoin de temps pour digérer les informations – digérer sa présence.

« À quoi penses-tu ? Tu as l'air triste. »

Il passa sa main dans la fourrure de son chien – ou loup, il ne savait pas trop, mais bref, son nouvel animal de compagnie – et se pinça les lèvres, pensif. C'était étrange, de voir Krolia s'inquiéter pour lui – en tout cas, il était un peu près sûr que son expression indiquait ça, mais il n'était pas encore à l'aise pour décrypter son visage et ses émotions. Pas mauvais, cependant – juste étrange, comme quand on a un nouveau meuble et qu'on ne cesse de taper dedans parce qu'on a pas l'habitude de sa présence.

Il haussa un peu les épaules, pas sûr de vouloir se confier à elle. Ils avaient encore du mal à se parler, tous les deux, et il ne comprenait pas trop – pourquoi elle avait l'air de _tellement_ l'aimer alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas ? Ça lui paraissait un peu inconcevable – un peu comme si Krolia lui disait qu'elle allait rentrer dans la cage d'un lion pour voir si oui ou non il allait la dévorer (mais honnêtement, vu ce qu'il avait vu d'elle, c'était clairement elle qui mangerait le lion en premier, alors il n'était pas franchement sûr que la comparaison passe très bien). Si elle se mettait à l'aimer et qu'elle était déçue du résultat ? Keith était loin d'être l'enfant parfait. Il était impulsif, colérique, parfaitement inepte socialement parlant, constipé avec ses émotions, toujours seul, à fuir ceux qui pouvaient l'aimer et- Clairement, n'importe quel parent serait déçu de ça. Il avait envie de lui poser la question, certaines fois, un peu n'importe quand – alors qu'elle préparait un feu, ou quand elle partait chasser, d'un coup il avait envie de l'arrêter pour lui demander _si tu savais qui j'étais vraiment, est-ce que tu m'aimerais encore ?_ Mais il fallait croire qu'il était lâche, parce que c'était bien l'une des seules pulsions à laquelle il n'avait jamais succombé.

Et puis, parfois, ils recevaient encore des visions du passé ou du futur et franchement, c'était loin d'arranger les choses. Keith préférait ne pas y penser.

« Je sais pas trop. » finit-il par dire, sa main toujours plongée dans les poils soyeux de son loup – ou chien – doucement blotti contre lui. « Les autres me manquent, c'est tout. »

Elle hocha la tête – comme si elle comprenait de quoi il parlait. Elle hésita un instant, avant de poser sa main sur son épaule et de la serrer, dans un geste de réconfort maladroit qui rappelait à Keith ceux qu'il pouvait lui-même avoir.

« Tu les retrouveras. » affirma-t-elle avec tellement de confiance que Keith se sentit un peu mieux – parce que vraiment, elle n'avait pas l'air de mentir le moins du monde, et ça ne se faisait pas de mentir sur ce genre de choses, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha encore une fois la tête, ne dit rien de plus. La présence sur son bras glissa, se posa sur son avant-bras, et il ne fit rien pour l'en déloger. Il avait remarqué que parfois, Krolia avait besoin d'un contact physique avec lui, même le plus petit – il était un peu près sûr que c'était parce qu'elle avait besoin de s'assurer de sa présence à ses côtés, comme si elle se mettait à douter qu'elle soit réelle. Ça ne durait jamais trop longtemps, et si ça l'avait d'abord surpris, il s'y était habitué bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il était peut-être juste plus à l'aise en sa présence qu'il ne le pensait – ou juste plus tactile.

Ça – les câlins, la manière de toucher l'autre, d'être proche de lui – ça lui rappelait invariablement Lance. C'était épuisant, cette manière dont tout lui _rappelait_ _invariablement_ Lance. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Lance n'était pas si exceptionnel que ça. Même s'il avait beaucoup de talents, qu'il était si réconfortant, avec toujours le bon mot à dire et le mot pour rire, qu'il sentait toujours bizarrement bon ; et puis, ses cheveux étaient doux, il le savait parce qu'un jour Lance s'était endormi sur son épaule quand ils discutaient dans la salle commune, et ses mèches chatouillaient son cou mais il semblait si paisible qu'il n'avait pas voulu le réveiller ; et puis, il avait cette manière de vous regarder comme si vous étiez la personne la plus importante de, eh bien, de cette réalité ? et ça faisait chaud au cœur, parce que c'était pas souvent que ça arrivait ; et puis, il était gentil, sincèrement – il était maladroit, parfois, mais ça le rendait plus touchant, sûrement, comme si on voyait un peu mieux son honnêteté par les maladresses qu'il pouvait faire ; et puis, il trouvait ça ahurissant à quel point ses expressions, son regard, ses gestes – tout chez lui semblait parfois si doux, comme s'il manipulait quelque chose d'extrêmement fragile, alors même qu'il pouvait être si lourd et pénible à d'autres moments ; et puis, même quand il était un peu idiot, un peu trop naïf, ça avait un côté attendrissant et Keith ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en sourire, parce que vraiment, Lance était _bête_ mais ça le rendait tellement mignon, c'était injuste.

Peut-être... Peut-être qu'il ressentait tout ça parce qu'il considérait Lance comme un ami ? Il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu, après tout – Shiro avait toujours un peu été un modèle, une figure parentale, mais clairement plus qu'un ami. Peut-être que c'était ça, qu'on ressentait. Il ne savait pas trop.

… Il allait sûrement devoir travailler dessus. Il était un peu près sûr de considérer les autres Paladins comme ses amis et de ne pas ressentir le même genre de sentiments pour eux. Pour un peu, il était près à se dire que côtoyer des gens, ça demandait vraiment trop d'énergie par rapport à ce qu'il pouvait en accorder mais – quelque part, il se disait que ça en valait le coup.

Il regarda le monde autour de lui – ce monde devenu si étrange, ce monde sur le dos d'une baleine géante qui voguait dans l'espace – il était un peu près sûr qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère, qui était elle aussi pensive, à regarder le feu qui brûlait sagement face à eux.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'ils étaient ici – et il ne savait pas pour combien de temps ils en avaient. Peut-être juste quelques jours encore, ou peut-être que ça durerait des années. Mais en attendant – en attendant, il y avait beaucoup de choses dont ils devaient parler. Apprendre à se découvrir, à se connaître – peut-être à s'aimer, et l'idée lui faisait un peu chaud au cœur, parce que, s'il avait désormais une mère, il voulait surtout une maman.

Il se demandait ce qu'ils diraient de ça – ses... amis. Comment ils réagiraient. Il espérait juste que Lance ne se mettrait pas à draguer sa mère, parce que ce serait, juste, _gênant_. Il se demanda vaguement, aussi, si tous les présenter ne serait pas un genre de début de l'apocalypse, parce qu'avec tout ce qu'il avait pu dire à Shiro à propos de, eh bien, l'absence de sa mère, et comment il pouvait être un peu protecteur, parfois, il s'inquiétait peut-être un peu qu'il prenne Krolia en grippe. Mais il était un peu près sûr que les autres seraient contents – genre, wow, Keith a une maman. Lance – Lance comme il l'avait été au début ce serait peut-être un peu moqué. Il n'était plus sûr de comprendre toutes ses réactions – il s'était habitué à celui qui le reprenait et râlait à son propos dès qu'il le pouvait. Il aimerait bien – il aimerait bien avoir Lance en face de lui et lui _demander_ – pourquoi ?

Pourquoi certaines de ses réactions ?

Pourquoi il l'avait tant détesté, est-ce que c'était encore le cas ?

Est-ce que- Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, est-ce qu'il pouvait réparer ses erreurs ?

Il avait envie- Il avait tellement envie d'être proche de lui, comme ils avaient pu l'être, avant – avant qu'il ne parte. Mais maintenant – maintenait, ils étaient juste trop loin l'un de l'autre.

 _Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?_

 _J'espère que je ne t'ai pas blessé._

 _Pardonne-moi._

 _Tu méritais de rester bien plus que moi, Lance._

 _Tu m'as manqué._

 _S'il te plaît- Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plaît, vraiment, je ne voulais juste pas que tu partes, j'avais peur de te perdre-_

 _Je ne voulais pas te perdre alors je suis parti-_

 _J'avais peur de mes sentiments, et j'en ai toujours peur, mais, crois-moi, je tiens à toi-_

 _S'il te plaît, ne me détestes pas, Lance, s'il te plaît-_

 _Je tiens à toi-_

Il se mordit la lèvre, se força à sortir de ses pensées – rien de bon n'en venait. Et après tout, il aurait tout le temps de penser aux autres – à Lance. Ou du moins, parce qu'il se doutait qu'ils seraient toujours là, quelque part dans un coin de sa tête, se concentrer plutôt sur Krolia pour l'instant et – ouais, parler de tout ça avec elle, plus tard, si jamais- Si jamais tout se passait bien pour eux. Entre eux.

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'aider à mettre tout ça au clair, après tout – peut-être que cette situation n'était pas si catastrophique, et peut-être que ça lui apporterait quelque chose – ou plusieurs choses – de positives.

xXx

Lance s'était senti beaucoup trop heureux quand Keith était revenu. _Beaucoup_ _trop_ – il n'avait pas de raison d'être heureux, surtout considérant le fait que monsieur ne lui avait pas prêté la moindre attention et – et, okay, d'accord, il avait des nouvelles importantes, et ensuite les événements s'étaient enchaînés et ils n'avaient pas pu se poser et discuter mais-

Mais au moins, Keith était de retour. Bel et bien de retour. Et ça lui donnait envie de sourire ; il voulait aller le voir, et parler pendant des heures de ce qu'il avait raté, et le questionner sur ce qu'il avait fait, et comment il avait eu ce chien-loup de l'espace qui se téléportait, et comment il avait retrouvé sa mère, aussi. Comment elle était, si elle prenait soin de lui, est-ce que ça allait pour eux ?

Il avait envie, désespérément envie de passer plus de temps avec Keith, de lui poser toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête – d'être proche de lui, de nouveau, de reprendre leur relation où ils l'avaient laissée, même si les choses paraissaient un peu étranges ; Keith n'était plus le même, ce n'était pas le gamin effronté de la Garrison que Lance s'était mis à admirer, puis à vouloir dépasser – ni même ce Paladin presque trop sérieux et impulsif, mais qui _essayait_ , qui _s'investissait_ , qui _voulait juste bien faire_ les choses ; Keith était devenu- plus.

Et plus tard, bien plus tard, Keith leur avait dit – il leur avait dit qu'il avait passé deux ans dans une sorte de faille spatio-temporelle. Ils avaient compris, pourquoi il avait tant grandi, pourquoi il s'entendait à présent si bien avec sa mère et-

Et quelque part, quelque chose dans le cœur de Lance s'était brisé. Il avait regardé Keith, il l'avait vu, et même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas ses sentiments qui produisaient cette mini-tempête en lui, il était sûr d'une chose – ces deux ans avaient changé Keith ; il avait grandi, mûri, embelli – ou quelque chose du style.

Et au final, même si Lance se tenait à ses côtés, Keith restait à des années-lumières de lui.

* * *

.

.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Eeeeet voilà. ff a un peu bousillé ma présentation de base mais on a l'habitude heeiiin. Also j'ai réellement adoré écrire cet OS (oui je me répète c'est la vieillesse), et je suis vraiment satisfait·e de ma conclusion, pour une fois. Je vois la relation de Keith et de Lance exactement comme ça, pour être honnête :D

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas !

Je vous embrasse, on se retrouve demain pour un nouvel OS, plein de bisous et portez-vous bien ! :3c


End file.
